candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/A Mulligan's 4K Announcement
It is time for me to reserve my 4000th edit for this blog post! I will discuss about the future roadmap of this wiki for you. Please note that this blog post will be updated soon! The last two weeks have been a great time for me, since I am on a temporary break from heavier university obligations and most of my 'unidebt' has been cleared. I am sorry that it is a bit late at the time I created this blog post, I am here to reveal my plans for the near future. They will be exciting, and some content will be revealed that was never seen before! 'Blueprints!' I am excited to provide my official blueprints for use in level designing and board analysis in this wiki. Done in "blackboard" style, this blueprint will look just like the real board yet revealing and explaining many less-visible and hidden features in this wiki! The blueprints will be provided in the pictures below! Comment to voice your opinions and suggestions to improve! BlueprintTutorial1.png|Basic elements BlueprintTutorial2.png|Secondary elements BlueprintTutorial3.png|Later-game elements BlueprintTutorial4.png|Element combinations BlueprintTutorialBoard.png|Board template BlueprintTheoretical.png|Theoretical elements These can be used for Level-Design contests! Hopefully I can convert every level into a blackboard blueprint (This will be very time-consuming to program). 'Score Statistics!' Recently, I have been active on chat, in hopes of reviving chat back to life. I am online in chat whenever I am editing in this wiki, or doing light programming related to this wiki. My first programming project for this wiki is to provide scorecards based on each player and based on levels. It will provide detailed insights about the statistics behind the scores in Candy Crush. Right now, I have already completed a lesser program that can extract all the scores of either every matched opponent and all the scores of a given player. [[User_blog:--MULLIGANACEOUS--/Blog_Post_of_Scores..._Coming_Up!|'My scorecard, along with a color-coded chart of a sample of opponent scores up to Level 2000 has been provided 4/10/2017.']] We chatted this before, and I have already provided scorecards to my favorite friends I have added on King and providing a hidden link on their userpage to access their scorecards. The new program will have much greater capability, by instantly providing statistical insight of a sample of players and levels. It calculates many simple statistical information, including (and not limited to) the number of players who completed this level; the maximum, average, and minimum scores of a given level; the distribution of scores by category; and the deviance from the mean. It also calculates more complex statistical information including variance, standard deviation, and the number of standard deviations a given score diverges from the mean. A multi-part blog post will be provided once I have completed the program and have extracted all the raw data and statistical insights. I am also making more programs regarding distribution of level types and observing release trends. My biggest project so far is to analyze and create config files. Roseturnip's Scorecard HM100's Scorecard Courtemanche437's Scorecard PREVIEW IMAGES COMING UP SOON! 'Level Design Contests!' I am sorry I have been a little late regarding me hosting my first level-design contest. I am busy doing programming and a wide variety of other activities throughout the past two weeks. Most lately, I have been involved in designing and revising my blueprints for maximum visual impact and organization. Each of the level design contests will be based on a certain theme, and will usually last two weeks. The first contest will not have a particular theme, but you should provide both a Reality and a Dreamworld counterpart. The basic rules of level design contests will apply. However, there is a major twist to my level design contests: Each entry will actually be graded by me, and sometimes by another admin similar to a User Activity or a Difficulty scale. If your entry is rated favorably (usually due to creativity or breaking trends), I will actually submit these entries directly to King and King Care, citing the players who designed them. Hopefully, King will implement these levels and release it officially, bringing a who new level of design and interest to gameplay! (It will be high leveled anyways!) The scheduled date for my first level-design contest (and Dreamworld proposals) will be: 6:00pm EDT (22:00 UTC) on May 16th, 2017 (Preview) 6:00pm EDT (22:00 UTC) on May 16th, 2017 (Contest, may end on 28th) Expected Dates My expected ratings for the next three weeks should be: May-08: May-15: May-22: May-29: See the User Activity Rating System here My expected completion times and next blog posts will be: (Note some dates have been delayed due to chat and comment inactivity) Scorecard Analyzer (Java/HTML/Python): Wed MAY 17 Scorecard Analyzer (Excel): Thu MAY 18 Scorecard Analyzer Blog pt. I:  '8:00pm EDT (00:00 UTC) on Sun MAY 19' Scorecard Analyzer Blog pt. II: 8:00pm EDT (00:00 UTC) on Fri MAY 26 Next LDC Contest (mystery awaits!): Fri MAY 26 Programming Progress Blog: Thu JUN 01 5K Blog: Regarding the Wikia (more mystery awaits there!) More about me, aka the Omake *I am one of the three pink users to be on the wikia at the time of the blog posting. *My account is created a few days after the infamous Dozy Dawn, aka that 666 episode! *I intended to create my account on May 6th, but I delayed for debt-related reasons. *I am proposing a nerf to the Moon Scale to revive Dreamworld. *I have different birthdays depending on the platform I am using (such as facebook, twitter, and Wikia). Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Blog posts